Captain Rex and Commander Who?
by Tay-Rex
Summary: (Ok, just to let you know this is the first story I have ever written! Advice would be super helpful!) Captain Rex is going through the tiresome and what seems to be an endless intergalactic war, otherwise known as The Clone Wars. He has his first interaction with an extremely rare humanoid being, (my OC) Audrey Starks, who is having some problems of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**Rex PoV**

_Sometimes I feel like this war is ridiculous._

That's the last thing on my mind up until now, but standing in the room with me is about fifteen senators, either arguing, drinking, or complaining about the "stupid" Clone Wars. It annoys me like nothing else to have a bunch of petty rich people complaining about a war they aren't even holding a blaster for, and for some to have the nerve to call clones inferior… I just can't handle it.

_Good thing I have my bucket on. What would they do if they saw my eye twitching like this?_

"Rex, you can go to your quarters tonight, you've had a long day."

I forgot that General Skywalker had been talking to someone right behind me, and I am not some little cadet, but yes I will admit I jumped a little; half for the abruptness of someone finally talking to me after two hours, and half at the sound of "Rex go to bed".

As I headed back to my quarters I saw Fives, Jesse, and Kix hanging out in the courtyard just halfway between the Senate building and the barracks.

Apparently my tired face looked more like a glare and that's when Fives ran straight up to me with the other two cowering behind him.

"Umm, Rex-captain-sir-, we were just headed to the – uhh – "

"Mess hall." Jesse chipped in.

**Sigh,** "The mess is that way." I pointed in the totally opposite direction.

I didn't have to be a Jedi to know Fives was getting nervous, I smiled at him and said "Goodnight" with a wink and walked casually away.

**Audrey PoV **

"One. Two… Three!"

What I found out today is that skydiving can be scary; especially when you're jumping out of a moving helicopter with my sniper around my neck from the lack of room my parachute has currently taken up, and praying I don't drop my energy sword; falling into a war zone and then going to fight is all in a day's work. However unlike my friend John- I mean Master Chief- who has basically indestructible armor, I have my wristbands on with the same tank top and camouflage pajama pants I went to bed in. However my wristbands keep my body running through all the functions put in them by the lab rats back home on Earth. However there's one minor complication to wearing them. Before they work, you have to get hurt; and in a battle against the Covenant in this outfit, I'm just waiting to get a plasma laser in my back.

"Get out of the way!"

"The battle field is no place for an assassin!"

"Why is a _this _gladiator Spartan out here anyway?"

Yes they're yelling at me yet again. The Marines usually won't let government assassins on off-world missions, but hey I'm a pretty good shot, and they were down on people. Except I'm 8 ½ feet tall, hence the soldier's rude and sarcastic tone. He is right though; the only reason they have me out here is because I'm a great gunner. Now they say "gladiator Spartan" only because it's politically correct because of our Spartan friend John. My species is not artificial however; we are from a planet called Xonia, which is a massive planet that for some unknown reason fell inside the Milky Way asteroid belt and is currently paralleling the planet Saturn. I've never actually lived there, but my parents and two older siblings did. When the Spartans (originally Xonians) were asked to help Earth fight the Confederacy, of coarse we said yes. I guess a lot of them were just bored looking for a fight, and since all we have is time, why not?

"You know what? I'm going home! This is ridiculous."

"You can't just leave Audrey!"

Great, now my sister's angry with me…

"I wasn't trained hardly enough for this crap Mi'kel!"

"Fine, at least get someone else to come out and help."

I'd rather be out working in the shadows like a spy should! I got on a transport heading out to leave my sister to the rest. She knows what she's doing and she's younger than me!

_Whatever she can do it herself. _

Interestingly enough our average life span exists from about 7 to 10 millenniums and that's without all the medications we take that will triple that number. We have mastered about every form of technological skill except we don't really like to be off world. With me as an exception, everyone in this species are war machines; insanely aggressive, intelligent, well most of them, and an endless strength with height to match. To sum it all up the humans are terrified of us. Though seemingly intimidating- total softies at home, couldn't be more like a bunch of puppies chasing each other around, singing, dancing, acting like total idiots all day. Nobody works, we have robots for that, and all the energy comes directly from the earth's core which when tapped into produces tons of geothermal energy. Dogs were precisely what I came home to.

All eight of my brothers and sisters, and my best friends lying in a dog pile were what I came home to. Shrieks, laughing, and muffled complaining came up like smoke from a fire pit. I could hear my older sister, Cloe, screaming from the bottom in a language the humans call, "dubstep scream". I guess after that weird techno music they like so much… Why they actually call it that is because that's exactly what it sounds like. Every one of use has a set of human-like vocal cords except ours has a large chamber, about the size of a human fist, at the bottom of each that connect to make a "U" shape, which allows us to make those noises, and each is unique. Everyone just laughs and continues to play, at least until my mother walked in. If she wasn't my mom, I think would nearly pee myself every time I ever saw her; now my oldest brother, Bryan, is about 9 ½ foot tall, this lady verges on 14 feet exactly, and she's still growing! Spartans mature physically from toddlers to fifteen year olds in a span of about 4 years without growth medicine, not mentally as you can already see, but I look about 17 and I'm only 4 years old. My mother doesn't look to far from how old she actually is, in reality she's one of the youngest adult Spartans on the planet, a short 25 years and looks about 21. It's not only her height that makes her scary; there are two more details you should know.

Victoria, my mother's name, is actually a human surgically turned Spartan, she just needed a little bit of growth hormones, since she was already born with a severe case of gigantism, and the expanded vocal cords. Her voice sounds like a crocodile mixed with tiger. I don't know how else to explain it. Secondly, her father was a Jedi, a force wielder, and she has it just as bad. However she would be out battling, but her only weakness is, she can't run that well. About eight years ago she was shot in the lower back and right knee that caused her to have serious nerve issues. So severe in fact that if she didn't wear a brace and take numbing meds everyday, she'd always be in pain, and some days doses wear off quicker than she can realize. She was about to scream at them, but then her faced turned from a huff to a grimace and she whipped around back into her room.

"I just took a pill!" my mother complained from inside the room.

"It's alright I'll watch 'em."

Weighing in at nearly 800 lbs, jet-black hair, deep voice, hulk muscles, and standing uncomfortably at fifteen ft tall. The unmistakably deep voice was my father, Tillman, or Till for short. Our house holds the world record for the tallest custom doorways because of this man. And out of the doorway Victoria had just seconds walked in, he came barreling out of their bedroom. He wasn't upset at all he just walks like that. He didn't even have to say a word before they all got on their feet.

"Are you bothering you're mother?"

"We weren't trying to!"

I giggled at their unison. Apparently he didn't notice me standing in the kitchen, he looked up quick, winked my way, playfully glared everyone else down then turned and went back into the room. He is a force wielder too, a hybrid-Spartan, and is about 60 years old. Now I know that sounds weird for my mom, a young twenty five year old girl to fall in love with a seriously older guy, but he actually really looks like he could be thirty. What's even more strange is that his father is a Sith, the ultimate enemy of the Jedi. I guess opposites attract right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We need to make a fast retreat, now."

"Admiral that would be your cue to get us out of here!" Shakily ordered General Skywalker.

"Making the jump to hyperspace now, in three – two – one…"

The engines of the ship could be heard all the way from the bridge, and then the roaring was cut off with an immediate *crash*.

_Haar'chak__! Great now the Resolute is having problems jumping into hyperspace -*bang*- nope, major problems! I mean we just lost contact with General Kenobi and his fleet who luckily just escaped. _

Rex thought to himself.

"Enemy ships are closing!"

"We don't know what is wrong with the hyper drive yet!"

"Well work on it!" Rex panicked

"Do we know what is wrong now?" yelled a trooper from the back of the control room.

"Hey guess what? If I knew I'd _fuckin'_ tell you CC-1027! It's a little hard to keep a star cruiser stable and working, while trying to fix it, WHILE THE ENEMY IS FIRING AT US"

"Ok boys calm down, we don't need anymore problems—"

Rex's voice was again muted due another loud clatter.

The ship continued to shake. Then everything went dark.

"Not good." Whispered the captain.

**Rex PoV **

"Ahsoka? Rex? You two still around?

I could hear the general just a few feet away from me. I dizzily tried to sit up, but why does everything look distorted; almost like cracked glass.

_Oh no… what happened to my eyes?_

I reached up to touch his eyes but my hand only felt the familiar frame of my helmet.

I almost laughed out loud- _but crap that meant that there was something wrong with my visor!_

My helmet had giant lines shooting across the poor helmet's visor.

_Ok now I wish my eyes were playing tricks, because being dizzy is easy to fix._

"We'll be able to patch up your helmet Rex 'Ole Boy." Ahsoka encouraged as she walked over to me through the debris of what used to be the cruiser.

It was hard but I couldn't help but give the commander a small glare. However Ahsoka knew just how much I love this bucket, and only grinned at me. We both looked over and saw Anakin strolling over to us.

"Well isn't this just a mighty fine mess don't you think?" Anakin chuckled

I was surprised at the overall lack of concern the general exhibited towards their current situation.

_He must have really hit his head during the crash… _

We continued trying to make contact with Kenobi, but it was a loss cause. Luckily most of our troops were still intact and breathing!

_But how in the galaxy are we supposed to do anything with no supplies?_

"General what are your orders?" I didn't realize that I had just butted in on Admiral who had just asked the same question.

"Well Rex, Admiral Yularen and I were _just_ discussing that. It looks like most of our supplies are fried we should start scouting out a way off this planet." He finished with a sarcastic smirk. That's when my face turned red and Ahsoka started laughing.

**Audrey PoV **

***Alarm Clock***

_Noooo! Why do I need to get up so early? _

Glancing over at the clock's monitor took way too much effort anyway…

"AUDRA STARK!"

"Hmmm… what?"

***Smack***

"Ouch! What was that for?"

I looked up to see Mi'kel towering over my bed, face beet red.

She took a deep breath. "It's 12:30pm. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked over at my clock, and confirmed she wasn't lying. With my face buried in my pillow, I wanted to scream.

"Let it out, because you missed your own promotion… again"

I felt her lighten up and I smiled.

"Faaaauuuuuuuck!"

"Ok now that your feelings have been shared, how 'bout some lunch? Oops I meant breakfast." Mi'kel was beaming.

"You know what?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

I didn't think the day would get any worse after that. Besides, there wasn't much left of today anyways.

_I just need to sit through these next few meetings without making any eye contact with anyone… is that to much to ask for? _

An alarm went off through the command room; much less hear my name being called through the chaos.

"Major… Major? Hello?"

"… What?!"

Looking me in the eye was none other than my new commanding officer Phillip Stark. Yep my older brother actually got up today to be promoted to General from an already high-ranking commander.

"There has been an unidentified spacecraft landing or crash just five miles off this base. I want you and one of the girls to check it out. You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want _boss_." I winked at him.

This base, was surrounded by thick jungle; _filled with animals, enemies_… "But a crashed ship with people on it none the less." I jumped at the voice that somehow finished my thought, I looked up to see one of my younger sisters: Christi who is notorious for mind reading, "but it's just the look on people's face is what gives it away." That's what she always says, and is currently our only medic out here. So she agreed to join me on this search.

As we boarded the transport I grabbed my walkie-talkie.

"We are ready to go."

Christi laughed.

"What?"

"It's funny when you use your military voice!"


End file.
